Scary Movie Marathon
by teamfreewill82
Summary: Long one-shot for this awesome, way-too-short-lived show. *smiley Please read cuz I really love it! Thanks a trillion and one!


**Disclaimer: I do not own _Lizzie McGuire_ or anything pertaining to _Lizzie McGuire_ except my own writing. Thank you. **

A/N: Here's a one-shot for y'all, pretty long actually, but I like it like that. I may or may not continue it, because at the moment I don't have any ideas for it, but I might add another chapter. We'll have to see. Thank you, and feel free to leave ideas.

"I hope they show the one where the zombies wake up, take over the radio station, and play bad disco music," Lizzie was telling Miranda, a hand moving to her hip as the girls grabbed their drinks from the bar. "Or the one where those newlyweds realize that their honeymoon, is actually a _horror_moon," Miranda added. Lizzie grinned. "This Scary Movie Marathon rocks." Miranda nodded in agreement. "Gordo doesn't know what he's missing. He must like his dad a lot cuz he didn't seem too bummed ta' have ta' spend some time _bonding _with him." Lizzie snorted. "Last time me and my dad 'bonded', I got stung by a bee!"

"Oh, yeah? Well the last time my dad and I bonded, I almost broke my toe. Yep. I totally think it's safer getting scared out of our brains than staying home," Miranda said. Just as they were about to turn and head back to their table, Miranda stopped dead in her tracks, her mouth opening. Lizzie didn't see what Miranda was ogling until she managed to say, eyes wide, "Um, correct me if I'm wrong, but are Gordo's dad and Brooke Baker the same person?" Lizzie, sipping her drink, pulled the straw from her mouth, confused and frowning. "Huh?"

Miranda nudged her and gestured in front of them. Lizzie looked then and her confusion deepened. Because there, at a small table, was Gordo–with Brooke Baker. Just like Miranda had said. "He and his dad must've rescheduled. He obviously came here looking for us," she assured Miranda, mostly in an attempt to convince herself. "He doesn't look like he's looking for us," Miranda said bluntly. "He _looks_ like he's on a–" She shuddered. "I can't even say it."

"Say what?' Lizzie said, sharper than she meant it to sound. "Look at them! Private table, away from the crowd, sitting close. Gordo even looks like he _brushed_ his hair."

"So?" Lizzie retorted. "So?!" Miranda echoed disbelievingly. "Oh, please!" Lizzie forced herself to laugh. "You don't think they're on a _date_ or something do you?" Miranda, already sure of the situation, did not say a word. "No way! It's Gordo remember? We're his _best_ friends; he would've mentioned it. Come on. Let's go get him." They both sipped their drinks and began to head over to his table, but just as they did so, they saw something even worse than Gordo on a date–

Gordo _kissing Brooke on the lips_. The girls spat out their drinks and Lizzie blanched. Gordo and Brooke were so caught up in each other's faces they didn't even notice the girls' spit take. "Or– maybe we should go," Lizzie amended, her nose scrunched in disgust and nerves. "Gordo just kissed someone," Miranda said, shocked. "I'm not sure, but I think I just lost my appetite."

The girls scurried from the Digital Bean, both feeling sick to their stomachs, Miranda from disgust and shock, and Lizzie… well, from something she couldn't quite identify. But it didn't feel any good.

On Monday, before school, Lizzie sat at the table in her kitchen, frowning down at her oatmeal as she slopped it around dejectedly. _He can't have a girlfriend. _Brooke Baker_? This has to be a jo–_ "Here's your lunch, sweetie," Jo said, setting Lizzie's lunch in front of her with a smile. Lizzie lifted her cheek slightly from her fist and muttered, trying to sound bright, "Thanks, mom."

"I cut off the crusts," Jo added, sensing there was something off with her daughter. "Like you like." Lizzie nodded, attempting a smile. "Great."

"And I put an extra snack in their too," Jo persisted. "Great," Lizzie repeated, her tone forced. She wasn't in the mood. Jo dropped her façade and asked, "Okay. What happened?" _Well. Gordo lied to me, went on a date, then kissed a girl without mentioning any of it to me!_ But Lizzie did not say any of this. She stared at the hot cereal on her spoon and then glanced at her mom. "Nothing. Really."

"Nothing?" Mrs. McGuire echoed unsurely. "Mm," Lizzie barely managed, looking back to her cereal. "Everything's okay at school? With your friends?" Lizzie wanted to just spill everything about Gordo and _Brooke_ and the stupid kiss and how she felt–or rather, that she had no idea what she felt–but does nothing of the sort. Instead, she assured her mom, "Yeah." She smiled brightly and added, standing, "Fine." Her smile dropped as soon as she passed by her mother. She grabbed her lunch and school bag and headed out, not able to stay any longer without spilling her nauseous guts.

It was a lab day for Lizzie's science class, and they would be dissecting an octopus. Usually, doing something like this wouldn't be a problem because Gordo, her partner, would be there to make it interesting…ish. But not today.

Gordo carried over the octopus, dangling it over a tray. "So how was the Scary Movie Marathon?" he asked her. As he set it down she replied, thinking of the previous night's events, "Scary." She and Miranda had skipped it, having felt sick enough. She opened her mouth to admit what they'd _actually_ seen, but stopped. Now definitely wasn't the time.

"Hm. My dad and I got home too late to watch it," Gordo told her, beginning the experiment. She looked at him. "Really," she said, removing her safety glasses and setting them on the table. "What'd you end up doing instead?"

"Uh, we went to a book signing," he said, glancing at her with a nod. "The guy who wrote it spent six months walking across the Himalayas. He started out with nothing but a pair of shoes and a candy bar." How could he lie to her face so easily? And the worst part was, if she hadn't known better… she would have believed him. Had he lied before? How many times had he lied before _now_?

"Sounds interesting," Lizzie said, her eyes focused dully on the octopus. A girl in their class, Julie, dropped a note in front of Gordo, and when he unfolded it, he glanced back at the table at which Brooke was seated with her friends Julie–A.K.A The Note Dropper–and Claire. _Kate's_ Claire. When Lizzie followed Gordo's gaze she wanted to scream. She managed to ask, "Who's it from?" though she already knew. "Uh, Lizzie, you seem to have everything under control," Gordo ignored her, already on his feet. "Uh, I'll be right back." He went to move past her and she grabbed his arm. "Gordo! You cannot just leave me with this… dead octopus!"

He picked it up, causing Lizzie to cringe away from him, and said, "Look, all you've gotta do is keep slicing. Don't worry if you make a mistake–there's seven more legs." He set it in her rubber-gloved hand and headed over to Brooke, much to Lizzie's dismay. "Gordo! Gordo, you're my lab partner; you cannot just leave me here!" She had to look away from the slimy sea creature, gagging. Maybe her being sickened wasn't completely due to the octopus.

Walking to lunch with Miranda, Lizzie described what happened. "He walked away from a science project?!" Miranda asked in dismay. "After he got a note," Lizzie added. "Gordo got a _note_?"

Lizzie frowned. "And he still hasn't mentioned his date from the other night." Miranda shook her head and pressed her lips together. Upon entering the lunchroom Lizzie said, "I'm not hungry. Octopus and all that. I'll get our table." Miranda eyed her curiously but shrugged. "I'll get you some fries?"

Lizzie headed outside, wishing her insides would rearrange back to normal. All weekend they'd been screwed up and this morning's event had not helped in the least. Just then, Gordo walked up. "Hey," he greeted her, as though nothing could be wrong. "Hey," she muttered. "Uh, okay." He gave her an inquiring look. "Is Miranda around?" _Of course, he couldn't just want me right? _"Yeah. She's getting her lunch."

"You aren't eating?" Gordo asked, pulling out the chair across from her. "No. Not feeling it today." Gordo shrugged just as Miranda came over. She dropped her tray onto the table and stared at him. "Hey. I just wanted to tell you guys something, if that's okay."

"We actually already know," Miranda informed him. "Know…?" Gordo trailed off. "About you. Having a girlfriend." He lifted his eyebrows. "Lizzie and I kinda saw you guys together at the Digital Bean the other day. And also, everyone's been talking about you guys. You're like, an official _item_."

"Oh. Well… cool then. And I can't eat lunch with you guys today," Gordo added, standing up. "I told Brooke I'd help her with her homework." Lizzie scowled at her clenched fist resting on the table, unable to force words out of her mouth. Luckily, Miranda had not lost that ability, as usual.

"Why? Can't she do it herself?" Gordo looked at her like she'd grown two more heads. "I'm just saying; I mean it seems kinda weird you know that she's suddenly so into you, you helping her with science and 'tutoring'–" Gordo shook his head in dismay. "Is it so hard to believe that a girl like Brooke could actually like me?" Lizzie wanted to scream again.

"Of course not, Gordo, that isn't what I meant–" Gordo again shook his head. "I have ta' go. See you guys later." He looked at Lizzie for a moment, searching, but she refused to look up and meet his gaze. Only once he had gone did Lizzie lift her head. "Thanks for the backup, Lizzie!" Miranda whisper yelled. "Sorry I don't like fighting with my best friend," Lizzie snapped back. Miranda rolled her eyes. _Could this day get any worse? _

"Has he called yet?" Lizzie asked Miranda, lying on her back on her bed. She'd gotten home, waited an hour, then called her for an update. "Nope," Miranda told her dejectedly. "You?" Lizzie shook her head, then, remembering Miranda couldn't see her, voiced, "No. He must be upset with us."

"Great. What're we supposed to do?" Lizzie sighed. "I don't know. This is the longest I've gone without talking to him." She turned onto her side as Miranda inquired, "How long did it last the last time?"

"Well, it was third grade, when he squashed my brownie. So until the bus ride home," Lizzie said lamely. "Ugh. This is awful. He hates us and won't even call to tell us so!"

"Well you did accuse his… Brooke of using him for his brain," Lizzie reminded her. Sure, she had thought the same thing, but come on. "As if could forget. I was just trying to look out for him! Maybe you could try calling him?" Lizzie sat up. "Why me?"

"I hate to say this, but you've been friends with him longer than me. Maybe he'll… listen to you…?" Lizzie frowned. "And what am I supposed to say? Miranda didn't mean it?"

"Of course not. That would be a lie. Just… I don't know, Lizzie, just try and talk to him. Call me back okay?" Miranda hung up and Lizzie was frozen, holding the phone in her hand. She stared at it, annoyed, and threw it down onto her bed. She stood and left her room, heading down the stairs. "Mom!"

"Yeah?" Jo replied from the kitchen. Lizzie walked in to see her mother stirring a pot of soup. "Mom, I'm gonna go to Gordo's okay? I need ta' talk to him." Jo looked at her. "Does it have somethin' to do with your behavior this morning?"

"Something like that. I'll be back soon though." Lizzie raised her hand in a goodbye gesture and exited through the front door. _Here we go… _

She knocked on the door to the Gordon household, feeling oddly anxious. Mrs. Gordon answered the door and smiled at Lizzie welcomingly. "Hi, Lizzie. What brings you here today? Where's Miranda?" Lizzie tried to smile. "Oh… She couldn't come. I just… wanted to say hey to Gordo."

"Of course, come on in, sweetie." She moved aside to allow Lizzie to enter. Lizzie moved slowly up the staircase to the second floor, her insides twisting with each step up. She knocked on Gordo's door softly, then more firmly. "Yeah, come in."

When Lizzie opened his door and Gordo saw her for the first time, he clearly wasn't expecting it. "Hey," she said. "Hey," he responded, seeming unsure. "Um… How's it going?" she continued. Gordo nodded, tapping his pencil against his homework. "It's alright…"

"Great. Um…" Gordo stood then, awkwardly, as she had been since her arrival. "How's Brooke?"

"Are you sure you guys care?" Gordo asked. Lizzie opened her mouth to protest, but Gordo shook his head. "Don't, Lizzie. Miranda obviously sent you to clear things up."

"Gordo, come on. She was just worried about you." Gordo leaned against his desk. "Maybe. But she could've come herself."

"She didn't think you'd talk to her," Lizzie told him. "As if." Gordo snorted. Lizzie bit her lip, fiddling with her hands. "Are… are you mad at me?"

"No." He looked at her, surprised. "Why would I be? Sure, I was disappointed at lunch when you didn't say anything…" Lizzie flushed. "…but you seemed upset. I wanted to see what was wrong, but Brooke… That's when I realized… I realized I missed you guys. I was just too peeved at Miranda to call you guys or anything. I broke up with her. Brooke."

Lizzie's eyes moved up to his face. "E-excuse me?" He nodded. "Yeah. I just… I guess… I didn't have much time for myself, and I know relationships are about compromise and all that, but she didn't give me much room ya know?"

"Yeah… I don't do that do I?" Gordo laughed. "Definitely not. You're cool." Red crept up Lizzie's cheeks and she looked down. "Good."

Gordo cleared his throat. "Did you… need anything else? Not that you have to leave–um…"

_What to say? You having a girlfriend made me want to throw up? I was… jealous…? Jealous that it wasn't _me_?_ Her face must have dropped, because he stepped forward, setting a hand gently on her arm. "Hey. What's up?"

"Nothing. I'm fine." She turned away, rubbing her arm where he'd touched. "I've gotta go. I told my mom I wouldn't be gone long."

"Sure. Um, Lizzie?" he spoke as she opened his door. She looked at him. "What was wrong earlier today, during lunch?" She breathed out. "I was just… sort of upset because of science." Gordo, understandingly, nodded. "Yeah, sorry I ditched you," he apologized sincerely. _Me too._ "Yeah."

"That it?" _No? _"Yeah. That's it. I'll see you then?" Gordo stuffed his hands into his pockets. "'Course. See you, Lizzie."

She nodded and reopened the door, then glanced back over her shoulder to Gordo, who hadn't moved. He ran his hand through his curls, only then realized she hadn't left. He looked at her curiously. She hurried up and hugged him close, something she hadn't done in a long time. He held her tightly, comforting as usual, and she let her head rest on his shoulder for a couple of seconds before knowing it must be awkward and releasing him. His hands slipped down to her waist as she backed away.

"See you tomorrow?" she said. And she hurried out of his room and down the stairs. "Yeah," he murmured to his empty room. "Tomorrow."


End file.
